


Time For A New Couch

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, GP, Oral Fixation, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, they break the couch is that considered rough sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun helps Momo relax after a long day at work, but something unfortunate happens to Sana's favorite couch. The story of the broken couch from Watching.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Time For A New Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I MISSED THESE THREE SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!

Dahyun glanced away from the TV when she heard the front door open. Momo came into view as she turned the corner. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at the pet name and slid into Dahyun’s arms, laying flush on top of her. “Hi.” She replied tiredly. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair, gently scratching her scalp.

  
  


“Busy day.” Momo nuzzled into her neck, humming at the gentle scratches. 

  
  


Dahyun turned and kissed her forehead. “Want to take a nap? Sana should be home in a couple of hours.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Why isn’t she home now? Wasn’t she supposed to be off today?” 

  
  


“She got called in.” 

  
  


“Bad?” Momo moved off to the side so she wasn’t fully on top of Dahyun and cuddled into her side, leg tossed over her hip. 

  
  


“I don’t think so. She didn’t seem upset.” Dahyun put her arm around Momo’s shoulders to pull her in. “But take a nap anyway.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, nuzzling into her neck a little deeper. “Love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun waited for Momo’s breathing to even out before turning her attention back to the TV. She kept her fingers moving through her hair knowing she liked it and it did a good job of keeping her asleep. An hour later, she got a text from Sana saying she would be later than she anticipated. Dahyun frowned at her phone, but made sure to reassure Sana it was okay and they’d have food waiting for her when she got home. 

  
  


The movement made Momo stir. She inhaled deeply and cracked her eyes open. Dahyun put her hand on the side of her head to keep her still. “Sana?” 

  
  


“She needs to stay late.” Dahyun explained, showing her the texts. “Must be something bigger than she thought.” 

  
  


Momo hummed, worming her hand under Dahyun’s shirt to feel her skin. “I hope everything is okay.” 

  
  


“She’ll handle whatever it is.” Dahyun looked down to the small bulge in her shirt where Momo’s hand was. “Looking for something under there?” She teased. 

  
  


Momo chuckled softly, still in a sleepy daze. “If you want me to.” 

  
  


“Well, you did have a long day,” she started, rolling on top of her. “I should help you relax a little.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly, reaching down to lightly grip her ass. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in to connect their lips in a deep, slow kiss. She brought her hand up, running her fingers along her jaw until her hand rested on the side of her neck. She moved her thigh up to press against her, feeling her semi hard cock. Dahyun hummed and reached down to cup her cock over her pants, making Momo moan into her mouth. 

  
  


Momo lifted her hips to press hard into Dahyun’s hand. “Please…” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her one more time before standing on her knees to tug Momo’s pants down her legs. Momo lifted her hips to help her, groaning when her cock hit against her stomach. Dahyun leaned down and ran the flat of her tongue from the base of her shaft all the way up to the tip, smirking as her cock flexed up. She used the tip of her tongue to guide the head into her mouth, sucking lightly. 

  
  


Momo bit her lower lip, pushing her hips up to bury herself deeper in her mouth. Dahyun bobbed her head lower until she’d taken her whole shaft into her throat, moaning low to send a vibration through her cock. Momo’s legs shook at the feeling, head tilting back to let out a deep moan. 

  
  


“Fuck, baby.” Momo looked down and watched Dahyun, resisting the urge to fuck into her throat for now. She locked eyes with her then carded her fingers through her hair. Dahyun sucked up to the head, holding it up by the base as she used her tongue to toy with the underside of the head. A shot of precum coated her tongue, making her wrap her lips around the very tip to catch all of it. 

  
  


Momo gathered Dahyun’s hair into a ponytail. When Dahyun let out a soft moan in anticipation, she raised her brow. “Oh?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sucking hard on the tip until her cheeks hollowed. “I want it, daddy.” 

  
  


Momo gripped her hair tighter and guided her down on her cock, fucking up into her throat. Dahyun put her hands on Momo’s thighs to hold herself still, sucking hard each time she pulled out. Momo grunted low, speeding her thrusts up.

  
  


“Take that cock.” She growled low, already feeling her balls tense. Dahyun hummed, lowering her head so Momo’s thrusts only let an inch or two of her cock out each time. Momo’s legs squirmed at the feeling. She let out a long, low moan as she started to come, her shaft pulsing hard. 

  
  


“Fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun moved up to the head and suckled, letting her cum gather on her tongue. She pulled back with a soft pop and opened her mouth to show Momo her load before swallowing it and latching back onto the tip to get anything she missed. Dahyun let her cock go and kissed along her hips as she lifted Momo’s white t-shirt. She trailed her lips up her abs to her chest, laving over one of her nipples. 

  
  


Momo cupped the back of her neck to guide her in for a kiss, humming when she tasted herself on her lips. She pulled Dahyun’s shirt off then captured her lips again, palming her breasts. Dahyun let out a soft hiss when she lightly pinched her nipples. Momo sat up, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She inched Dahyun’s shorts down to rub her clit as she took a nipple into her mouth. Dahyun’s head tilted back, riding Momo’s fingers. “God, daddy…” She lifted her head and gripped the hair at the back of her head to keep her on her nipple. Momo dipped her fingers lower and pushed two in, earning another moan from her girlfriend. She switched sides, wanting to give her other nipple the same attention. 

  
  


Dahyun grinded her clit against Momo’s palm as she fucked into her. When she felt on edge, she gave Momo’s hair a light tug. Momo looked up at Dahyun, her pupils blown. “I need your cock inside me, daddy.” Her tone was low as she worked her shorts off of her legs, tossing them aside. She sank down on her cock, pushing Momo down by her shoulders. Her hips rocked back and forth slow to start with before speeding up until she was riding her hard and fast. Dahyun’s nails dug into Momo’s abs, her cum leaking around her shaft to coat her inner thighs. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come…” 

  
  


Momo sat up and flipped them over, pounding her down into the couch. Dahyun gasped and spread her legs wide, letting Momo’s cock hit her deeper. 

  
  


“Yes!” 

  
  


Momo let out a soft growl, chasing her own orgasm as she drew one out of Dahyun. She hooked her arms under Dahyun’s knees and pushed them up toward her chest. The harder she thrust, the couch inched across the floor. Dahyun’s jaw dropped in a silent moan as she came, her hands flying to grip Momo’s forearms tightly. When she found her voice, she let out a guttural moan, the tendons in her neck standing out. 

  
  


“Daddy!” 

  
  


The name made Momo fuck into her even harder. She put one of her feet on the floor to get more power behind her thrusts, but seconds later, they heard a small crack and found themselves tilted toward the floor. Momo stopped thrusting, but when Dahyun dug her nails into her arms, she caught her attention. 

  
  


“If you stop right now, I’m not fucking you for two days.”

  
  


Momo, not wanting that to happen, found her rhythm again. The creaking of the couch worried her slightly, but she kept going. It didn’t take her long to forget about the couch when Dahyun came around her cock a second time. She lasted just a few more thrusts before snapping her hips forward as she came, her balls pulsing her load deep into Dahyun. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled her in for a deep kiss, sucking on her lower lip. When they both caught their breath, Dahyun peeked over the edge and looked at the broken leg. “I told her not to buy this couch.” 

  
  


Momo looked over with her. “They are kind of skinny.” She eased out of Dahyun and pulled her boxers on to kneel on the floor. “I don’t think it can be repaired.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned onto her side and looked under the couch. “It was only one. Maybe this is my opportunity to replace this thing.” She looked up to meet Momo’s eyes. “I can’t believe we broke it.” 

  
  


Momo mashed her lips together. “Oops.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed her cheek. “It’s okay. She won’t be upset.” 

  
  


Momo nodded and pecked her lips a few times. “We should shower before she gets back. Maybe she won’t notice until tomorrow.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood and gathered up their clothes. “Maybe. She does come through here to get to the stairs.” She started up the aforementioned stairs, feeling Momo’s eyes on her ass. “See something you want?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, slapping her ass hard. “I do.” 

  
  


“Later. We don’t need to break the bed too.” She teased, making Momo whine.

  
  


~

  
  


Two hours later, Sana shuffled into the house. She toed her shoes off and found the house dark except for the light of the bedroom illuminating the stairs. She furrowed her brows when she saw the couch tilted, but walked past it for now in favor of seeing her girls. 

  
  


“Why is the couch crooked?” She asked as she walked into the bedroom, seeing them cuddled up watching a movie. 

  
  


“Momo did it!” 

  
  


Momo sat up and pushed at Dahyun’s shoulder. “I did not!” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow, mostly at the fact they both were still very much naked. “I’m sure it was both of you.” She pulled her suit jacket off and from the corner of her eye saw Dahyun crawling toward her. Dahyun sat back on her heels and pulled Sana close by her tie, kissing along her jaw and cheek to her lips. Sana put her hands on the swell of her ass as she kissed her back. 

  
  


“This means it’s your fault, huh?” Sana said against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun whined softly, kissing her again, tugging on her tie. She untied the knot and pulled it off of her neck then worked on the buttons of her shirt. Dahyun ran her hands under her shirt after she opened it. 

  
  


Sana hummed at her gentle touches and gripped her ass hard. Dahyun whimpered softly at the action. “Momo get hold of it?” She whispered, smiling when she nodded. “Lay on your stomach for me, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t obey immediately and instead palmed Sana’s cock over her pants while the other worked on getting her belt open. Sana nipped her lower lip. “Lay down.” Dahyun let out another whine and laid on her stomach like Sana asked her to. 

  
  


Sana shrugged her shirt off and kicked her pants away as her eyes stayed glued to Dahyun’s reddened ass. She knelt on the bed, sliding her palms along her calves and thighs up to her ass. “Poor baby.” She said with a pout, pressing her lips to her lower back. “Daddy got you tonight, huh?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun hummed, looked up at Momo, who smirked in response. 

  
  


“And that’s why the couch is broken?” Sana gave her hips a gentle tug for her to get on her knees. When she did, she ran her tongue through her folds, hands resting on the outsides of her thighs. 

  
  


“Yes…” Dahyun said through a moan, pushing back against Sana’s tongue. 

  
  


Sana ran her tongue slightly higher, humming quietly when it slipped in easily. Dahyun hissed softly, but moved back against her tongue, reaching between her legs to rub her clit. Sana moaned when she caught a taste of Momo’s cum. She pulled back and stood on her knees, bringing both hands down against her ass with a loud clap. Dahyun moaned loudly, rubbing her clit faster at the sting. 

  
  


“I liked that couch.” 

  
  


Momo leaned back against the headboard, hand moving idly on her cock. “We might be able to get it fixed.” 

  
  


Sana met her eyes just as she pushed into Dahyun’s pussy, hips resting flush with her ass. “Possibly.” She gripped Dahyun’s hips and pulled her back as she thrust forward, earning a low moan from her girlfriend. “I don’t think she wants that, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t say anything, only let her upper body rest against the bed as Sana fucked into her harder and harder. Sana took the silence as affirmation. “We’ll go tomorrow.” She pulled out and Dahyun whined loudly at the loss. A sharp slap to her ass quieted her. Sana moved them up the bed and got everyone on their sides, Momo behind Dahyun. She pushed back into her pussy, guiding her leg over her hip. 

  
  


Momo kissed the back of Dahyun’s shoulder gently as she eased into her ass. She’d taken a bit of a tole on it in the shower, so she kept it gentle. Dahyun reached down to hold Momo’s hand on her hip and let the other rest on Sana’s cheek as they both began to thrust into her. 

  
  


“Baby…” Dahyun whispered against Sana’s lips but was cut off when she kissed her, tongue slipping past her lips. Sana moved one hand down to rub her clit in time with her thrusts, already feeling her come around her. Dahyun bit down on her lip as she shook through her fourth orgasm of the day. 

  
  


“Good girl.” Sana said quietly, fingers still moving on her sensitive clit. “How hard did daddy fuck you, baby?” 

  
  


“So hard… It felt so good.” Dahyun gasped at another slap to her ass, this time from Momo. “Daddy,” she whined, pushing her ass back on her cock. 

  
  


Momo kept her thrusts slow but hard, pushing in as Sana pulled out. Sana kept her eyes on Dahyun’s face for any signs of discomfort, but it was the total opposite. Dahyun was completely blitzed out. 

  
  


“Gonna come again…” Dahyun whispered, leg tightening around Sana’s hips to draw her in closer. Her breath caught in her throat as she fell over the edge again, tongue peeking out to run along Sana’s lip. 

  
  


Sana groaned at the action and hilted inside her, grunting as she spilled her load deep. Momo wasn’t far behind them, leaving her hips flush against her ass as she filled it for a second time. Dahyun panted heavily, keeping as still as possible to revel in the feeling of both of her girls filling her holes. When Momo went to pull out, Dahyun held her hand tighter. 

  
  


“Not yet.” 

  
  


Momo giggled and kissed the back of her shoulder up to her neck. “Okay.” 

  
  


Sana laid kisses all over her face, making her break out into a wide smile at the attention. 

  
  


“How was work?” Dahyun asked after kissing her gently. 

  
  


“Had to get a few things straight and people weren’t listening as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

  
  


“Ooh, too bad I missed that. I love watching you take charge.” Dahyun wiggled her brows, making Sana laugh. 

  
  


“I know you do. Looks like Momo was in charge tonight.” 

  
  


Momo peeked up from behind Dahyun and nodded. “She said relax, but there wasn’t much relaxing.” 

  
  


“Because her version of relax is sex.” 

  
  


Dahyun smacked both of them. “I don’t see you complaining.” 

  
  


“We’re not, baby.” Sana pecked her lips. 

  
  


“Sounds like it.” 

  
  


Momo tickled her hip, making her squeal and grab her wrist to make her stop. “I loved it.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head and brought Momo in for a kiss. Momo hummed, bringing her hand up to cup her chest. Dahyun smiled into the kiss. “Can’t get enough?” 

  
  


“Never.” Momo mumbled against her lips. “But,” she paused to kiss her again. “I think Sana needs some attention now after work.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked to Sana. “I think you’re right.” 

  
  


Sana looked between them. “Oh.” 

  
  


Dahyun pushed on Sana’s shoulder to get her to lay on her back. She kept her cock inside her, rocking her hips slowly to get her hard again. Momo knelt behind Dahyun, looking down at Sana as she whispered in Dahyun’s ear. Sana felt Dahyun’s walls clamp. She slowly pulled off of her cock and moved to the side, Momo instantly taking her cock into her throat. 

  
  


Sana arched off of the bed at the feeling, not able to keep her hips from fucking into Momo’s throat. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Momo bobbed on her entire length, lips tight around the base before sucking hard up to the head then right back down. Dahyun moved Sana slowly to get her on her knees without disturbing Momo too much. She stayed behind her, kissing a line down her back. Sana’s cock twitched in anticipation when she realized where she was going. At the first touch of Dahyun’s tongue, she let out a loud moan. 

  
  


“Oh my God,” Sana reached down to grip Momo’s shoulders, slowing her thrusts to make it easy for Dahyun. Momo sped up when a steady stream of precum landed on her tongue. It told her that Sana was close to coming. She sucked hard at the first spurt then pulled back to let Sana watch it gather on her tongue. 

  
  


Dahyun pushed in as far as she could, feeling her walls clamp rhythmically around her tongue. She pulled back and got on her knees, replacing her tongue with her fingers, searching for her prostate with each thrust. When she found it, she focused on it with each push in, smirking at the obscene moans that tumbled from her lips. She pressed her own against Sana’s ear. 

  
  


“How does that feel, baby?” 

  
  


Sana rested her head back against Dahyun’s shoulder. “So fucking good.” She gasped when Momo took her back into her throat. She held either side of her head and looked down to watch her cock disappear into her mouth. Dahyun leaned over her shoulder and watched with her, seeing Momo looking up at Sana with wide eyes as if she wanted nothing more than to please her. 

  
  


“Daddy’s gone.” Dahyun whispered to Sana, making her grin. 

  
  


“I see that.” Sana slowed her thrusts and made them deeper. “Our good girl is back.” She said slightly louder so Momo would hear. 

  
  


Momo hummed, sucking a little harder. 

  
  


“You want another one, baby?” Sana scratched her scalp gently then gripped her hair tightly after she nodded. She grunted when Dahyun pressed against her prostate again, making her come a third time. Momo kept Sana’s cock deep in her throat this time, swallowing around the tip. When she was done coming, she pulled back slowly then swirled her tongue around the tip to make sure she got every bit of Sana’s cum. She let it go with a soft pop then stood on her knees to bury her face in Sana’s neck. 

  
  


Dahyun eased out of Sana’s ass, putting her other arm around both of them. “I think we’re all going to rest well tonight.” 

  
  


Momo just grumbled, lightly sucking a dark purple hickey onto her collarbone. Dahyun guided them down to the bed but somehow wound up in the middle after a few minutes. Sana pressed against her back while Momo pressed against her front. 

  
  


“You just like being the big spoon, don’t you?” Dahyun teased, reaching back to rub the back of Sana’s neck. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Sana nodded, not denying it. 

  
  


Dahyun felt Momo latch onto her collarbone and scratched the back of her head gently, feeling her body relax. “Furniture store tomorrow?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Sana mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. “We’ll get one exactly like that one.” 

  
  


Dahyun whined. “No. I want a better one.” 

  
  


“I love that couch…” 

  
  


“We’ll just break the new one. The legs are too small.” 

  
  


Sana sighed softly. “We’ll see what they have.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, humming when Momo nipped her skin. “Remind me not to wear a low cut shirt tomorrow.” 

  
  


Sana peeked over. “Noted.” 

  
  


Momo whined at them making fun of her, but didn’t pull away from Dahyun’s collarbone. Sana kissed the side of her head. “I love you.” She whispered into her ear then laid back down. Momo momentarily pulled back. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” She tilted her head up to kiss the underside of Dahyun’s jaw. “And you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “I love you, too, baby.” She brought Sana’s hand up to kiss it. “And you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
